Loki Love
by FuNsIzEdFallenAngel
Summary: Loki X Reader . Read and Enjoy! :)
1. Authors Note

I found this on Deviant art and I love it. I decided to make my own series out of it.

The story belongs to the rightful owner and is not mine all credit goes to them. (For the first chapter)

Original Author : ChloeKat77

ENJOY!


	2. You Are Mine

You threw the soft rectangular pillow at your raven haired boyfriend's head.  
He caught it easily and scowled, "If you wanted to throw something at me, maybe it should be something more dangerous than a pillow!"

Scowling right back, you threw your hands in the air.  
"I was going to give you a blanket as well, because I'm just that nice! But you can feed off your own body heat! Have fun on the couch!"

You screamed the words at him, slamming the door to your bedroom, shut. If he wanted to be an ass, then he would get to sleep on the couch.  
You groaned, falling face down on the bed, you hadn't wanted to fight with him of course, but he started it!

Earlier, at one of the many parties the Avengers went to, a man had gotten a little to friendly with you. Loki was invited to most of the parties now, he had earned their trust.  
But he had certainly gotten angry at the fact that another man's hand had come in contact with your ass when you had accepted his proposal at a dance.

Instantly, the man had a snake wrapped around his throat and he began writhing on the ground helplessly.  
Once glance towards the bar in the large room the party was in, and you could see a bright green glow coming from Loki's hand. His eyes became the color of the sea in a storm and you knew he was pissed off.

Steve and Thor had gotten the snake off the man just in time. But you didn't get to see the rest of the show before Loki had transported you to your small apartment like home in the top floor of Stark tower.

The fighting began with a few curses, which then exploded into insults, which then came to the conclusion of Loki on the couch and you face planting on your soft green and gold canopy bed. Loki's signature colors.

No! He was being a jack ass tonight, so you would not think of him.  
You would forget all about him tonight and on the morning, hopefully he would be calmed down and you both could talk like normal couple's did.

Now...what would you do till then? You could not sleep, your blood was boiling to hard at the moment.  
Hmm...Maybe a shower would do the trick!  
The hot water would surely bring you an ease of mind.

Smiling, you got up from the bed, brushing your (h/l) (h/c) out of your eyes and behind your ear.  
Stepping into the conjoining bathroom, you turned the hot water on in the large walk in shower.

You slid the gold dress you wore, to the floor. Your (fav. color) lace bra and panties following the gown on the tiled floor.

You checked the temperature before stepping in, purring in delight at the heat.  
Your body stood under the water, making your sore muscles turn to Jell-O as you stood underneath the droplets of pure bliss.  
"See Loki, I can let things go." You said, sticking your tongue out to emptiness.

~~~~

You stepped out of the shower, your hand twisting the knob that turned it on and off. The water stopped abruptly, a few water droplets hitting the floor with a slight 'ping'.

You grasped a white fluffy towel that hung on a rack, wrapping it firmly around yourself.  
You felt clean, and relaxed.  
Much better than you had before. No more stress, you would definitely sleep well tonight.

Opening the door, to the bathroom, steam billowed out, clouding your vision for a second.  
When it finally cleared, you nearly screamed. Your boyfriend stood in front of you, still wearing his tuxedo from the party a few hours before.  
His head was slightly bent downward, giving him a ominous look. He was easily a foot taller than you compared to your (height) frame.

Your eyes widened in shock, how had he gotten in hear, you had locked the door...  
You remembered what he had done to the man at the party, and realized he could have easily opened the door with a flick of his wrist.

Swallowing down the nervousness you felt grow in your throat, you spoke, "Loki, What-?"  
You were cut off as Loki grasped your forearm, yanking you forward.  
You felt your back bit the bed in less than a second. The hard motion made you bounce slightly.

You lifted yourself up on your elbows, watching in fear as your boyfriend stalked toward you. His special smirk now growing on his face.  
His eyes were still the same stormy blue, and you didn't like the feeling you got from staring into them.  
His Italian leather shoes made a soft noise on the floor as he got closer to your exposed body on the bed. Nothing but a towel covered the soft (s/c) color of your skin.

"You forget to recall, My Dear, that I am a God." He flicked his pointer finger and your legs widened, your knees bent to the ceiling.  
It gave him a perfect view of your folds underneath the towel.

You felt a hot red blush creep up your neck, your chest rising and falling at a much faster rate.

Loki slipped his jacket off, you watched as it fell to the floor. He slipped off his scarf, which he preferred to use as a tie.  
"The God of Mischief, to be precise."

He reached the bed, standing right in front of your open legs, his smirk gliding easily from ear to ear.  
"And I don't like it when people touch my stuff."

He climbed onto the bed, moving on top of you so you had no escape.  
"My Queen, you have been a naughty girl tonight. You must pay for your ghastly deeds."

You felt your eyes widen even more. Loki has never done this before, even when you got in quarrels, he always apologized and then that was it. But tonight, you could tell he was overtaken with jealousy and dominance.

Sadly, as much as you feared him at the moment, you couldn't help but love the warmth that was spreading throughout your entire body.

"L-Loki, What are you going to do?" A stupid question, you must admit, but you could think of nothing else to say. Even if you already knew the answer.

A dark chuckle left Loki's soft pale lips, "I am going to take you, like you've never been taken before."

A shiver ran down your spine at his words. You felt his cold pale hands reach for the towel, your hands tightened around it, but a little piece of you was leaning towards him, wanting to feel his touch. Craving for him to be inside you.

He ripped the towel from your body, a cool breeze whipping at the wet naked skin of your frail body. Your hands immediately clasped to your breasts, a loud gasp leaving your mouth.

Loki growled, moving your hands back to your sides. He was to touch you tonight, and only him. Not even you could intercept him from your heated loin and the soft mounds of flesh on your chest.

One of your hands lifted to the back of his head, your fingers curling in the soft slicked back raven colored locks.  
Loki's smirk grew, he had you wrapped around his slender finger. And soon, he would have your flesh wrapped around his 'friend'.

Loki dipped his head, the soft skin of his lips coming in contact with your round supple nipple.  
A long awaited moan left your lips, your back arched, pushing your breast further against his surprisingly cold mouth.

The icy feeling that came from hid tongue brought goose bumps to your skin, shivers racked down your entire body and incoherent sounds of pleasure came from you.

Loki brought his other other hand to your other nipple, pinching the little bud in between his pointer finger and his thumb.

"L-Loki!" The cry came unexpectedly from you, your legs widening and your back arching. You felt a hot bundle of nerves tighten in your stomach. It felt like there was a pleasure filled rope wrapped around your stomach and with each flick of Loki's tongue to your nipple brought the rope tighter and tighter around you.

Loki laughed evilly, the dark sound echoing off the walls of the room you both shared.  
The hand that was playing with your other nipple, trailed down your stomach to the wet folds between your legs.

His thumb massaged the little bud between your long legs and you yelped in surprise. Your hands either grasped his shoulders or gripped his long hair, as you became more and more anxious for him to take you.

At first, your entire body had been consumed with fear at the look of pure dominance and control in his eyes. Now, you loved the look he had and you craved for him.

"Loki! P-Please just t-take me already!" You begged, your voice coming out in stutters. You wanted to blush from speaking that way, but you felt to much desire to do anything but moan your God's name.

Before you could even comprehend what was happening, Loki's palm came down away fro. your clitoral bud and slapped your right buttock.

You cry out in pain and pleasure, the rope tightening in one quick motion. The sting from the slap to your skin was constant.  
You knew you'd either have a bruise or a red mark on your ass tomorrow.

Loki's mouth left your nipple and he smirked up at you, "As much as I love to hear you beg for me, I am going to take my time. You are mine, and I shall savor every last but of you."

"Yes, Loki." You said, closing your eyes tightly and trying to calm yourself down. It would probably be best to comply with whatever he said, or you might take another slap to the ass, or even your cheek if he got to dominant.

Loki's fingers began to play with your folds again, whilst his mouth trailed up your breast and to your neck. His tongue ran up your neck, licking your pulse in long strokes.  
You moan, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your elbows resting on his shoulders.

Your legs wrapped around Loki's waist, his hand still getting enough access to your folds.

One of your hands trail down from his neck to the top button of his white dress shirt.

Your eyes meet his, the stormy color now turning a stormy blue-ish red the (e/c) color of your eyes matched well with his. The color made you gasp in awe.  
You swallowed hard, "May I, Loki?" You asked, not wanting to anger him by taking control.

"Yes." He seemed to say, his smirk now a flat tight-mouthed look that seemed to be hiding something. Desire, was it?

None the less, your fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt, trailing all the way down to the hem of his black dress pants.  
Your hands trailed to his shoulders, pushing the fabric off them and trying to push his shirt off. Loki stopped touching you just enough for your to get the shirt off his arms and throw it to the floor.

Immediately he started his ice touch to your loins again.  
Faster this time, the tips of his first two fingers dipping into your folds and making a 'Come Here' motion.

Your head flung backwards against the gold sheet colored mattress, your eyes widening to the size of saucers.  
"Ah Ah Y-Yes!" You scream, your hips lifting to press further against Loki's long slender fingers.

Loki laughed, pushing his fingers in and out of you, hitting your G-spot with each flick of his fingers. You body writhed and moaned underneath him, you could feel the rope tighten further, any second it would snap.

"Loki! I-I-" You couldn't finish your sentence before a scream or moan left your mouth.  
Suddenly, before you could do anything else, he stopped.

His fingers left your hot, wet folds in an instant leaving you feeling empty and alone.  
You lifted yourself up slowly on one of your elbows. Your chest heaved up and down heavily and your eyelids were barely open.  
You could feel the bed move a bit as you watched Loki get off the bed and stand in front of it.

He unzipped the zipper to his pants and slid them down to his ankles, he stepped out of them and stood in nothing but his boxers in front of you.

You instantly became alert and sat up more. You blew the strand of (h/c) out of your face, watching intently to see what his next move would be.

He looked up to you, the smirk back on his face. He gripped your ankles and pulled you forward, 'till your legs hung off the bed and your hips were just at the edge.

Loki slid his boxers off, his long, hard rod coming out and standing right in front of the entrance to your folds.

He stepped a bit closer, pressing the tip to your entrance. You whimpered lightly, your two front teeth tugging at your bottom lip anxiously.

Loki gripped your hips, steadying himself, before thrusting into you hard. His whole length being enveloped by you.  
A short scream of surprise left your throat as he thrust inside you.

He didn't wait for you to adjust to him, before pulling back to where just the tip was in you and then thrusting all the way in.

You moaned and yelped with each push and pull of his thrusts. With each thrust inward, the rope around your stomach seemed to tighten even further.

Loki picked up the pace, his thrusts getting deeper, harder and faster with each powerful move of his hips.

"Say my name." Loki said, his teeth gritted tightly as he thrust.

You wasted no time in obeying his orders, as you opened your mouth and moaned, "Loki!"  
Your hands gripped the sheets underneath you as you said your King's name.

Loki began thrusting faster and harder, "Say my name." He repeated, his voice getting more aggressive now. His fingers dug into your hips, and you would definitely wake to bruises there.

"Loki!" You moaned louder, almost coming out in a scream.  
You felt the rope tighten, so close to snapping. It was like you could feel each thread of the rope break individually and it was pure torturous bliss.

"Say my name!" Loki yelled, his thrusts became violent, each one hitting that special bundle of nerves that caused you to squirm almost instantly. This time, it was different. It didn't make you squirm, it made you scream. Loudly.

"Loki!" You scream, the sound making your throat hurt.

With one last thrust, you both released. The rope around you, snapping.  
Loki moaned, his orgasm shaking his whole body. You did the same thing, your breathing seeming to stop at the flood of pleasure rolling through you.

Loki collapsed on top of you his breath coming out in pants onto the crook of your neck.

Both of you lay there for a second, trying to regain your strength and comprehend what you had just done.

Loki crawled onto the bed, pulling you underneath the covers with him.  
Still breathless, you wrap your arms around him.

"(Name), I am so sorry."

You hear Loki's smooth silk like voice fill your ears with the words you thought you'd hear in the morning, not after you just made passionate love.

"I shouldn't have overreacted like that. And I definitely shouldn't have taken my anger out on you in that way."

He finished, referring to the love y'all had just made. You felt tears spring to your eyes, he may be The God of Mischief. But he was owning up to his anger and he was apologizing for it. You didn't care if he had taken it out on you with sex, you were just happy he was apologizing.

You sat up, looking at Loki, a giant smile on your face.  
You leaned forward, connecting your lips to his. Loki held you close to him as your lips moved passionately against his. Your tongue massaging slowly against the slender God's tongue.

After a moment, you pulled back, smiling brightly. You were happy to see that he had the same look on his face.

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you too, (Name)."

You both curled up together, quickly falling asleep in each others arms. Your hearts seeming to beat as one now that you had made a special bond.


	3. Hang Over In Thoughts

You awoke in the bed you had fallen asleep in the night before. You sat up and took a look around the room, Loki wasn't in the bed next to you. You slowly started to stand up as for you felt a little dizzy and like you were about to throw up. "Might of went a little to hard last night Loki..." You said as walking to the big bedroom door. It was cracked a little which meant Loki was expecting you to come down stairs as soon as you woke.

You opened the door and stepped out in the corridor. The house was dead silent, unusual. You crept down the stairs like an agent would trying to sneak up on their prey target. No sign of Loki could be found anywhere. You breathed a little easier. You weren't afraid of him, he was your boyfriend. But you still didn't trust him as any normal couple would either. Loki is nor evil or good. He's just misunderstood and that's how you two click. You are both misunderstood in ways you wish you could just let go. But that's not good enough, not for the both of you.

"What to do...what do to..." You thought aloud. You stated making yourself some breakfast.

You sat on the couch trying to find something on TV when a wave hit you, you ran to the bathroom and basically emptied everything thing out of your stomach. "Uggh." You pulled yourself off the tile floor, rinsed your mouth out and washed your hands. "Must of been something I ate."

The phone started ringing. "Probably Loki.." Nope. It was Tony. You picked up the phone. "Hello.." Tony answered sounding worried. "(Yn), hey, I..uh..just wanted to know if your alright. Things got pretty bad last night at the party. I just wanted to check on you." "No. no. Yeah, everything's fine, Loki and I made up in a _very _nice way...just feeling a little weak. Must of been that expense wine of yours haha." "Ha yeah. Well it's good to hear your doing ok. I guess I'll talk to you soon. Bye. "Bye." You hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch. "I might as well get dressed." You said to yourself and headed back upstairs.

You searched in your large walk in closet and picked out some black skinny jeans that fit your body just right, along with a white short sleeve shirt, and a black almost combat like jacket. You brushed your (Hc) hair and wrapped a red and white bandana around the back of your head and pulled it up to the top of your head and tied a double knot. It made you look like you had bunny ears almost.

"You look so beautiful my dear." A voice said in your ear. You spun around to see Loki's chest. Looking up at him as he looked down at you. He placed his hands on your hips. "Listen," He began. "I'm sorry about las" You stopped him with a passionate kiss. "No it's fine. It was amazing." You told him as you pulled away from the kiss looking into he gorgeous green eyes. "Touche." He returned with a smirk. You both walk back into the bedroom and sit on the bed. _"Should I tell him that Tony called...Where has he been all_ _morning..." _ These questions ran over and over again in your mind. Where would you begin...and where would he start.


	4. Dog Days

Your conversation with Loki went pretty well. He seemed fine with Tony contacting you after what he had done, they didn't really like each other.

"I think you should apologize. I mean you did scare a few people and he is letting us live in his tower along with some other avengers. It's the right thing to do after all." You stated. Loki had just gotten out of the shower. He looked at you from the bathroom doorway. He was shirtless with his towel wrapped around his waist. A few water droplets cascaded down his fit torso. You've seen him shirtless and even naked before but every time just takes your breath away even more. "But I don't do 'right things'" He responded while making his way over to you. You gave him a look filled with worry and confusion. You (Ec) eyes sparkled. "What is it my dear..did I say something that upset you.." Loki asked while rubbing your back. You looked at the sand colored floor. "No, it's just that...I don't know anymore." Loki sat up a little straiter. "What do you mean..." "I..it's just that...I don't know when your lying and if you're even telling the truth...you're not completely evil but not fully good..I don't know what to do or how to feel anymore!" You stood up and looked him in the eyes. They were so beautiful, you never wanted to look away from them, but with every passing second things became awkward. He stood up as well grabbing your shoulders. "(Yn) , were is all this coming from! We were getting along fine and know your doubting our relationship!"

"I don't know...maybe I just need some sleep..yeah." You climbed into the bed and laid your head down on the fluffy gold colored pillow. Loki climbed in the bed behind you and wrapped his arms around your waste while pulling you closer. He whispered in your ear "I love you." Which made you start to cry. He tightened his hug on you. "I'm sorry." You said with tears rolling down your cheeks. "Shh. shh. It's ok." Loki kissed your head and turned you to face him. You lowered your face into the crook of his neck. That made you fill a little better.

You slowly drifted off into a deep sleep while the scent of Loki's newly washed body. You smiled.

You woke and and looked at the clock to the right of the bed on a night stand. 10:32. Loki was yet again no where to be found. At least in your room. All of a sudden you heard laughter coming from the floor above you. You made your way up in an elevator which was hidden in the wall. The door dinged as it open and you were now standing in Tonys apartment. Pepper was sitting at the kitchen counter rolling her eyes when she spotted you. "(Yn)! It's nice to see you!" She skipped over to you and you two hugged. She smelled like wine. "I'm good. Just came to see what all the racket was." You looked over at the couch to see Tony, Clint, and Steve laughing their heads off at what your guessing was the conversation they were having. "Oh, don't mind them. They just got a little drunk and I was forced to stay awake to make sure no one got into any trouble...By the way Loki stopped by and apologized. It was a little weird to me but Tony was so happy about it. He must have really change huh.." She smiled and you did to. "Oh well thats nice." You both went into the kitchen which was filled with delicious looking desserts. "Go ahead and try one! I made them myself, I'm not much of the cooking type but a girl can try right..."

You lifted what looked to be a (Your fav muffin). It smelled delicious. You smiled then gaged. "Where's the bathroom!" You asked. Pepper pointed down a small hallway while looking worried. "You ok.." She asked as you ran to the toilet.

You locked the door and barley made it. There was a knock on the door. Pepper. "Hey (Yn) you ok in there...I no I'm not a cook but they can't be that bad.." "No no it's just that I've been feeling a little strange since the night me and Loki had our fight." You got up and opened the door. Pepper looked back at the men on the couch then came into the bathroom with you and closed the door. "I'm sorry. Did anything happen between you and Loki during your fighting." You thought back to the night before. "No..nothing I can recall." You looked in the mirror and noticed you had a hickey on your neck. You looked back at pepper. Your heart beating a little faster and your cheeks going red. "We did...you know.." You said while tossing your hands around. Peppers eyes went big. "Ohh." She said while nodding. She looked away and the back at you. "Did you guys use protection.." You turned around and slammed your hands on the counter. You were surprised you didn't faint your heart was beating super fast. "um...um..I don't know!" "Ok, calm down." Pepper reached under the cabinet and pulled out a pink box. "I have these just incase, you know how Tony is." You looked at it. "No. No I don't."

She handed you a stick. A pregnancy test. Oh hell no. You sat in on the counter then made your way to the toilet. You sat down putting your head in your hands. "Oh God, this can't be happening." Pepper put the pink box back under the cabinet. "I'll just let you be." She said while leaving and closing the door behind her. You got up and locked it. You picked up the test. "Well here goes nothing." You could barley breath at this point.


	5. Ice Ice Baby

After you had finished peeing on the stick, you quickly pulled up your underwear and pants. You through the test on the counter and ran out of the bathroom. You met Pepper in the kitchen again.

Breaking the silence she spoke "So how was it.." You looked up at her. "I don't know. I have to wait 5 minutes before it says anything...You don't think I could actually be carries Lokis baby could you...I mean what would he do, what would we do with it..." You trailed off and looked back at the floor. Pepper answered "I don't know..."

It had been 15 minutes since you took the test. You paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door with Pepper leaning against Tony who had sobered up a bit. Clint and Steve went back to their apartments. "Come on just go already, it'll be fine." Said Tony. You stopped pacing and stepped closer to him. You gave him an almost death glare. "How do you know...how the _HELL_ does anybody know!" You yelled throwing your hands in the air. You turned toward the bathroom door then quickly walked in. You took one look at the test then grabbed it.

All that could be heard from the hall way was your scream. Tony and Pepper ran in to see you with your hand over your mouth and the other on your stomach. You looked at them with teary eyes. Pepper took the test from you and was shocked as well. "Oh. My. Baby. God."

Tony then chimed in. "Whelp. I guess I'll call everyone." Then awkwardly walked into the living room.

You took your hand off your mouth and tried to speak. Nothing would escape your lips. "You'll be fine." Pepper said with a small smile. You didn't know why this hit you so hard...maybe because you were scared...maybe you weren't ready to be a mom..a parent of a demi god.

You walked into the elevator. You knew Loki should be home by now. You turned around. "And if you need anything at all I'm right here or just call me." Pepper told you. You nodded your head and gave a small smile. The elevator doors closed.

You breathed a little heavier. How would Loki react...

The doors opened and you stepped into your apartment. "Hello there my dear. What kept you so long." Loki. You spun on your heels to face him. Here goes nothing. "Loki there's something I need to tell you." He put his finger to your lips with the devil in his eyes. "Not until we have a little fun." Then he quickly picked you up bridal style and placed you on the bed. There was no use for you to try to resist. You didn't want him to get mad and teach you that 'you your his' again.

You felt his hands running over your chest with soft moans. Your breasts did their natural reaction to touch, became hard which made Loki want you even more. You felt his breath against your face; he did not speak but moved his hands down to your pants. His hands reached between your legs and you moaned more. You were so tempted to tell him but you just couldn't when he was like this.

His fingers just did not stop; he kept teasing you until you moaned even louder. You were being consumed. He smelled just like a king—distinct and beautiful. With his weight on top of you, you could feel something was twitching inside his pants. Your eyes caught his eyes. You stared at him with your eyes widely open and your lips slightly parted with surprise.

"Wait." You said while scooting out from under him. "What is it (Yn)." "I have something I must tell you." You stood up and took his hands. "Loki...I'm...I'm..Pre..gnant." You closed your eyes as you felt his weight shifted. You stood there waiting for almost a minute when you opened your eyes and saw Loki just staring at you. He tried to stand up but then fainted onto the floor.

You just looked at his body twitching. "Oh my." You said.


	6. Heavenly Asgard

You felt the building shake. _BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._ Then a loud crash sounded from the living room. You ran out there.

You saw Thor standing there with a look of madness you couldn't explain. You started to speak. "Thor what are you doing here." He just walked past you without a word or eye contact. You shuffled to the side to where you could see your bedroom from the where you were standing. Thor picked up Loki and started to shake him. He looked over and saw you staring. Loki started waking up as Thor walked to the door. Lokis eyes went wide as Thor closed the door.

You heard a few crashes and then loud mumbling. You knew Thor was defiantly mad at Loki, like always, but what could it be about. You crept closer and pressed your ear to the closed cold door. You could hear what they were saying but it was very faint...

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT LOKI! WHY!" Thor yelled. "I didn't know! It was just a little fun to make up for embarrassing her." Loki sounded like he regretted ever making you say his name. Thor replied quickly "You do know what this means right..." Then silence.

After about an hour of arguing, Thor and Loki exited the bedroom. Thor came up to you while Loki stood back. "(Yn), since you are pregnant you must come with us to Asgard. This is not any normal pregnancy." You took a step back. "Well what does that mean!" Loki grabbed your wrist and started pulling you towards the door. "We'll explain when we get there...oh and I'll have someone fix the floors, I'm sure Tony wouldn't mind if we borrowed some of his money." A smirk greeted his lips. You rolled your eyes.

After Thor had told Jane about everything, you all came together and were about to go to Asgard.

You were kind of scared and excited at the same time. Scared because you didn't really know what was going on and how things would be in Asgard. But excited because you were going to Asgard, the place where Thor and Loki had grown up together, the place they called home all their lives, the place they fought for. You took in a deep breath and grabbed onto Loki as the three of you guys started flying in a magical vortex. It was very colorful with bits sparkling every now and then. You felt free. You held on to Loki a little tighter as you felt like you were slipping. A few minutes had passed and you landed on a golden floor.

You were in Asgard. You looked around the huge golden room and felt like you were in Heaven. "Is this.." You began with a huge grin on your face and a look of aw. "Heaven...not even close." Loki replied.

Thor smiled. "Come, we must go see father and figure this out."

You stepped onto the rainbow bridge. You could have sworn you died and went to Heaven. It was breath taking! What would it have to be to be Heaven. If this wasn't even close to what Heaven was like, what was it really like...

Looking over the edge and into the water, you saw your reflection. So Beautiful you are. You then looked up at the sky. So many stars. The sky behind the stars were a lovely mix of blues and blacks with the silver stars shining. It was nighttime in Asgard.

You made your way to the entrance of the city. Another deep breath you took to take in how beautiful the city was.


	7. The Monster

You trailed behind Loki and Thor taking in all the sights of the palace. You got a few weird looks from some guards here and there but you didn't mind..to much. Was it because you were mortal...your facial expressions..both...

You entered a big room that blended in perfectly with the rest of the palace. There was a huge odd looking throne in the center of the room. Odins throne. When you caught up with Thor and Loki, they were kneeling to their father. Thors friends and comrades were standing next to Odin. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. Thor and Loki rose. Odin spoke "Why did you come here Thor..Loki and..ah, this must be that girl of yours Loki, everyone has been talking about.." You gave a small smile and nodded a bit. Loki grin was wide.

Thor stepped up. "Yes father...You see..um, Loki has managed to get..uh (Yn)...pregnant." Everyone gasped. Odin stood and started making his way toward you. You suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Odin gave Loki a death glare. Loki stepped up to you. "Do you know what you have done to this poor child...what she must go through now.." Loki looked down and nodded. "Yes. I am willing to do whatever I can to help."

"Um, can someone tell me what's going on here." You said. "Since you are mortal carrying a child from a god, your body will be changing at a very rapid pace. Because you are mortal, your body and mind might not be able to keep up with the speed of the babies growth." Odin told you. You got really worried. "And what does that mean!" Loki wrapped his arm around you. Odin continued. "It means there is a possibility of death our the babies demi god powers taking over your body and you losing control. A typical demi god pregnancy is 9 weeks."

You felt like you were going to faint. Your knees got wobbly. Loki caught you. You had no clue what to think of all this. You were pregnant with a demi god, it only takes 9 weeks like an animals but the phases went a lot faster, and there was a possibility of the babies unknown powers consuming you or death! "GET OFF OF ME!" You yelled while pushing Loki away. His eyes went sad and confused. You grabbed his collar. "YOU DID THIS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU!" Sif came and tore you away from him. "It's ok. She'll be fine, just hormones. I'll go calm her down." She said. You started crying as Sif tried to comfort you. She took you down a hall to the right. All Loki, Thor, and Odin could see was you walking down the hall into a small room with Sif.

"Sif will be (Yn)s midwife." Odin told Loki. Thor put his hand on Lokis shoulder. "We will get through this brother. Just believe." Loki shoved him off. "You better hope or I will destroy everything you love, starting with that little _Jane_ of yours." Then disappeared.


	8. Apples On a Stick Gonna Make Me Sick

After a few hours you finally calmed down. You realized you over reacted and decided to apologize.

You found Odin sitting on his throne as usual. He looked at you and smiled then stood up. You bowed down to show respect after everything you had put him through...at least you thought it was your fault. "Rise, and tell me what do I owe this pleasure of you being here my dearest." He said to you in a grandfatherly way. You stood and sighed.

"I just wanted to apologize for my absurd actions earlier today. I over reacted. It was a lot of news and so unbelievable it was to much for me to handle. Plus I'm guessing as Sif said, the hormones." You looked down at the floor then back at Odin. You felt safe being in Asgard. It was a weird feeling really. You couldn't put your finger on it but you knew what it was. "Oh yes my dear it is a lot of unbearable news but it is words of the truth. You will get through this with the help of Loki and all our comrades." He turned and walked back to his throne. "Feel free to explore the palace and Asgard as you wish, everyone is resting right now and you still have a few hours until sunrise." You nodded your head and went across the bridge which connected Odin's room to the rest of the palace.

You came to the dinning room and looked out the huge window. Gazing at the stars. You glanced over at the table as you felt your stomach grumble. "He didn't say about eating anything but it's a free country...I think.." You said as you grabbed a shiny apple and bit into it. It was the most delicious apple you had ever had. It wasn't to hard or to soft, just right. The juices spilled out and down your chin. You wiped your chin with your sleeve.

A few moments passed and you finished your apple. _'What, no trash can..'_ You thought as you searched for one.

Looking around you saw no one and threw the core out the window. "Whoops!" You said with a smile as you started to skip back to your room you were given. You guessed Sif gave you a room separate from Lokis was because you seemed like you didn't want anything to do with him while you were crying. You felt bad. Loki had been through enough and then it had to happen. But hey everyone acts before thinking of all the effects that could come after.

Suddenly you felt your back and stomach swirl. The room seemed as it was spinning left to right and turning upside down. _POP!_

You looked down. "AHHH!" You screamed. Your stomach had gotten a bit bigger. "WHAT THE HECK!" Was it the apple. No. It was the baby..unless it was both..maybe the apple made the baby grow..maybe this was some of the babies powers..maybe all four?!

A few guards ran it. "What is it ma'am!" One of them asked. "Take me to Sif NOW!"

"It looks like the babies growing." Sif explained to you. You relaxed. At least it wasn't anything bad. You were still new to this whole thing so who could judge you. You had forgotten that the growing process is a lot quicker than any other, definitely human and animal. That's how you could tell that you were pregnant only a day after.

You hadn't felt sick or tired ever since you landed in Asgard. That was a relief.

"Well thank you Sif. I'm going to head to bed now, all this had knocked every bit of energy left in me out." You made your way to your room.

You climbed into the king sized bed laced with golden sheets and pillows. It was so comfortable but felt so weird without Loki's arms around you and his snoring.

You closed your eyes and tried to dream wonderful dreams.


	9. Creature

**Spoilers if you haven't seen Thor 2: The dark world**

* * *

You awoke the next morning feeling very strange and a lot heavier. You looked down and your belly had gotten a little bigger since the night before. You had only been pregnant for 3 days and your belly was as big as a 2 month pregnant persons.

You noticed you were standing but something wasn't right. You looked what you thought was up and noticed the bed. You felt blood rushing to your head. You looked back down at your feet. You were on the ceiling! You didn't dare try to move. You knew this had to be some of the babies powers.

"AHHHH!" You screamed. Immediately the guards, Thor, Loki, and Odin came rushing in. They looked at you with a look of horror.

"Get her down now!" Odin told the guards. They scrambled to the bed and tried to jump up and grab your arms and pull you down. It was harder than it looked since the ceiling was about 110ft high from the floor.

Loki moved closer. The guards used all their power to get you. They grabbed your arms and pulled you down, since you had no control you were falling faster than them. In mid air Loki leaped and caught you. He landed with you in his arms on the other side of the room.

"Thank You." You told him while staring into his eyes. You noticed something about them. They weren't as shiny and didn't have that character they usual had. Your breath stiffened as you noticed his eyes were turning red. He set you down and made his way over to the guards.

Loki started growling. Thor came up to him and tried to grab him but Loki threw him out into the hall. Odin stepped back. "Why you..IGNORANT MEWLING QUIM!" You yelled in their faces as he rammed them into the wall. "YOU COULD HAVE HURT HER AND THE BABY!"

You started to make your way over to him. He was about to rip the guards heads from their bodies, they had the look of fear in their eyes. There was no way they would try to fight Loki, one of their rulers. "Loki no." You said while placing your hand on his shoulder. His head whipped around and he growled, he realized it was you and calmed down. He let go of the guards and they ran out of the room. "s..sorry.." He put his head on your shoulder. Odin and Thor went out of the room.

"What happened to you...your eyes went red..." You asked. He answered. "It was my frost giant side." You froze and lifted his head. He looked away. "I do not want to hurt you (Yn)." You shook your head "No Loki. You never will, I trust you. I'm not afraid." You placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed back.

"Ok (Yn), time to check up on the baby." Sif said while leading you into a room with a golden table in the center. There was silver looking dust floating all around the table.

You got up and laid down on it. "What is this.." You asked. "It is what I am going to use to check on the baby. It will feel weird at first since you are a mortal." She called a few nurses in. "This is a room that Frigga used when she was trying to see what was wrong with Jane around the time of the evil elves...Ready.."

You nodded. The nurses stepped up and waved their hands in the air. The dust moved around and landed on you covering your body. It felt like ants were crawling on you. A little bit of dust flew up and then enter your stomach. It didn't hurt but it felt like something was swimming around inside of you.

Something popped up hovering above your body. Your (Ec) eyes sparkled as you looked at it. "What is that.."

Sif moved closer. "It's your baby. Everything looks good. Your healthy and your heartbeat is normal. After what happened this morning, it looks like this babies going to be a strong and powerful one." You both smiled. You looked at the little pile of dust floating above you. It didn't look like a baby but you could point out the nose, mouth, and eyes.

Sif went out and called Loki in. He skipped in, when he saw the image of the baby his eyes glistened. He took your hand and smiled at you. When he looked away he got a small smirk on his face. "That's our baby Loki!" You giggled.


	10. AN

Hey everyone! :)

Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been so busy with school and exams are coming up, so some more chapters won't be up until next week sometime..maybe starting saturday!

Again I am so sorry please forgive me :)

Love ya! ~THE MOSTER ANGEL


End file.
